


A Lavish Welcome

by DaniellaConsuela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaConsuela/pseuds/DaniellaConsuela
Summary: Just a little bit of good ol "facetime" from our resident sunshine boy...





	A Lavish Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random nugget of Prom sabotage I cooked up back when the lovely Hypaalicious was denying our sunshine boy a crack at her. ;p No but in all seriousness this little diddy hit me pretty hard and I just had to break out of my 10 month writing slump to produce for all to see.

You struggled to remain grounded as Prompto’s eager lips worked over your own, swallowing down your squeak of surprise.

How he had managed to pull you away from the festivities and into his welcoming arms, thighs wrapped around his waist, you didn’t know. You were starting to think maybe his sneakiness was part of his charm.

The fact that he had you perched up on an abandoned crate, hidden within the dark recesses of an abandoned hallway…just mere seconds from the others, lips gathered in a heated lip lock was proof of this sly man’s mischievousness. His hands were everywhere. Grasping at your hips, cupping your face, thumbs rubbing at your cheeks. Every moan was swallowed down by one of his own as his mouth worked at making you fall apart.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited too kiss you like that,” He uttered, allowing you to take in much needed lung fulls of air after he felt you slump against him. He held you tightly as you gathered yourself somewhat not wanting to part from any bit of you he could get. A finger curled under your chin and your eyes met his vibrant blues. You weren’t totally convinced those weren’t death traps of their own. Prompto could be very crafty. He pecked at you, gauging your reaction to everything cause while he knew you were new to this, maybe even still kind of wary, he didn’t want to push you too far…

…but…seeing you like this, out of breath, heavy lidded, wrapped around him nicely, he couldn’t help himself and his tongue was exploring the confines of your mouth again. His hands held your head in place while his fingers carded through your hair, lips sliding hungrily over your own and you couldn’t do much but hold on for dear life as he explored you.

You were so tempting and he wanted you  _badly_.

Every slide of his tongue against your own had you pulling him in closer to your warmth…When he tugged you against his hardness by the swell of your cheeks, sucking on your tongue you were convinced this was the devil’s work.

How was it he was so good with his mouth? Was there a handbook or something?  Every roll of his tongue sent you in a frenzy of deep want, the hunger igniting your system, leaving your core aching for something…anything..

“Pr-Prompto,” You stuttered, trying to wiggle back and give yourself a breather but Prompto held you close eyes raking over you. “So gorgeous…”

You felt a hand between you two working at unbuttoning and unzipping your pants…then his fingers were in contact with your drenched panties. He rubbed at your clit causing more wetness to coat the small garment already stuck to your heated skin.

“While I might not be your number one,” He rasped against your lips, finger pushing the fabric flat between your folds. “I am gonna make damn sure you stick around.”

If there was one thing people knew about Prompto Argentum it was just how dedicated this son of gun was.

Your panties were pushed to the side and then two of his fingers sunk into your silken depths surprising you. “Mmm…..you are drenched babe.” He gave you a few experimental thrusts, palm rubbing against your sensitive nub.

“Prompto…” You warned, eyes darting every which way, making sure you two were in fact alone. He growled, hand leaving you and then he was quickly snatching at your pants, fingers hooking into your panties before both were pulled down to your ankles. He ducked underneath it all to settle between the apex of your thighs, trapping himself between leg and panties. He was nearly bouncing in excitement but managed to contain himself.

“Babe,” he breathed, eyeing your glistening lips, licking his own..“You don’t know how long I’ve waited…” He ducked, pushing at your thighs to hold you open for him. He took in your scent and groaned, eyes closed to savor your smell…and the fact that you lay open and vulnerable before him was definitely driving him crazy. “I have waited forever to get my taste…” And then his mouth was on you. Your essence coating his face, dripping down his chin, covering him in you. “So fucking good.” He moaned, lapping at everything you had, sliding upwards to circle the tip of his tongue around your clit.

He held you spread, fingertips digging into your skin and you weren’t sure who was gonna be worse when it came to the noise level soon. Every slow lave of his tongue on you, ever slurp and hum against you had you gasping and writhing in pleasure. You desperately tried to hold on, chest heaving frantically as he held you against his working tongue. You scratched and clawed at the box underneath you, you gripped his arms, reached for his face only to drop back out of sheer pleasure, losing yourself in the way he drove you closer to the edge, higher and higher. “So good..knew you would be,” He paused taking in your utterly debauched look. Your hair was all askew, lips kiss swollen and chest heaving, from his assaults on you.

Giving you a wink after his once over you felt more tugging and heard your shoes hit the floor, your legs no longer restricted. “Prompto,” You questioned but were promptly ignored as his hand traveling up your middle for your mouth while the other parted you to sink two fingers in and pump once, twice…

His other hand stilled on your shirt and he ducked to hold your entrance open for his tongue to slip in and gather your taste. “Gods. You are so damn addictive.” Another couple of laps on you and he stopped abruptly standing up. One of your legs hit cold metal as he lifted to stand above you and your eyes shot to his hip, taking in the glint of his gun in his holster. You breath caught in your throat startled because why was he carrying? He didn’t usual carry on his person…yet you couldn’t help the involuntary shiver when you thought about him using it on you at one point. The cheeky smirk slowly spreading across his face let you know he had caught on.

“Maybe next time,” He murmured, hovering over you. The hand that had been making its slow trek up your middle finally met your mouth and Prompto grinned.

“Open up babe.”

When it registered what he was holding up against your lips you looked at him incredulously. “I don’t think we need…”

“Just trust me,” He winked, taking advantage of your parted lips, sliding your own drenched panties between them. You squealed in surprise. “You’re gonna need them here in a minute…” His blues left your eyesight and you felt him grip your sides, lifting and moving you. “Yeah…right here.” His words were strained, you blinked in confusion looking down between your knees just as they met the cold of the tile floor and gasped in shock when not only did you notice you had been moved from your perch but you were straddling Prompto’s face like it was no big deal. He grabbed at the swell of your hips and gave you a soft squeeze. “Lets rock and roll,” He whispered his bright eyes bouncing between your lower half and your face.

You almost asked the doof about that random ass sentence but could only let out an unattractive squawk in response when you felt him chuckle at himself against your sensitive skin, making your hips jerk against his face.

And when had he brought you down to his level without you realizing it??

His tongue swiftly rolled down the length of you sliding between your lips, straight into your entrance. “Oh…” You huffed -or would have, had you not had your own underwear in between your lips-  Your hand shoot down to grab at something and he met you, lacing your fingers in his own. You squeezed, trying to prepare yourself but nothing could prepare you for the onslaught of thrusts into your core.

“Raff,” He mumbled out against you, sliding your hips back and forth over his tongue. You brow furrowed in confusion, an awkward laugh on your lips but when he lead you in a circle atop his face you let out a heavy groan, nearly losing your grip on not only him but your panties. The material began its slow descent from your mouth but you dug your teeth in as best as you could, reaching behind you to grab at one of his upper thighs, your body subconsciously started a roll against his face. “Haatt it,” His muffled voice greeted your ears but you were already lost in the bliss this pure as snow, fun loving, bright eyed, sugar filled, sweetheart of a man’s tongue was giving you, building you up to a long overdue orgasm. You weren’t aware of his wandering hand, slipping underneath your shirt until your bra cups were pulled off both breasts allowing him to touch even more of you. His touch was so intimate you weren’t really sure you’d ever seen the likes of it before.

As he bounced you in tune with some well timed hums, you couldn’t stop the breathy laugh when you thought of how innocent little Prompto was spending his time, face buried in between your legs.

You were starting to think there was also something to this innocence of his…like maybe it was another facet of his charm much like the puppy dog eyes he had given you earlier.

God damn it!

This man was sucking you right into his trap! You were primed for the taking and if he really wanted to, he could take you…

And you were afraid there was little you could do to deny him.

But did you really want to?

The only thing you heard as he led you in your dance all over his face where incoherent requests but his hand on your hip guiding you along the way let you know you were on the right track. Your cries and pants began to overtake the quiet space drowning out the background noise just seconds away despite you having your mouth full.

You whined around the material, on the breaking point. “Ah-”

He quickly pulled out of you, lapping at your juices excitedly as the hand now toying with an exposed nipple left and he was furiously strumming at you clit. “Gods yes! Cum for me babe, give me everything you got.” Your roving hips were losing their rhythm, your thighs feeling that burn of exertion but you didn’t dare stop.

_You were…right….ther_

He slid two digits into your spasming channel, reaching at you, working at finding that lovely little patch of yours. You screamed, your underwear dropping from your mouth as your bumps and grinds slowed. The satisfaction you were both working for hitting you like a tidal wave leaving you tingling and shaky above him. And there was Prompto to catch every last drop of you, coaxing every bit of your wetness out of your quaking body to drink up everything you had to offer. You groaned pushing at a shoulder when he didn’t seem to be letting up.

“Prom,” You tried weakly.

He seemed to catch himself a moment later and he dropped back with a slight thud against the floor.. Pupils blown, face glistening in your essence he grinned up at you in happiness. “Now that is what I call quite the show,” He joked.

And yeah, this guy was definitely gonna have you laughing more often than not.

A spine tingling orgasm and laughter to boot? Sign you the fuck up! 

What else did he have, you wondered.

You allowed him to pull up your pants, missing him sneak your underwear into the pocket of his own jeans. Your shirt and bra were straightened and you were immediately snuggled up against him happily sated, his arms tight around you, leaving you feeling all nice and comfy.

And when your breathing slowed and you could make out everything around you again you heard the familiar tune of the victory song coming from Prompto.

You couldn’t help it, you cracked up. Soon the both of you were laughing your butts off in the small hall.


End file.
